


Down By The River

by victontrash (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Yuta, delete me i'm trash, emotional river talks, haha i'll write something jaeyong centred soon enough, honestly the jaeyong in this fic is so unnecessary i'm just a ho for them, i love yuwin they're so cute, jaeyong is vvv subtle in this fic, so I managed to get over the angst haha, what a dummy tbh, yuta-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/victontrash
Summary: Yuta freezes, it’s as if all his life, he’s stared at the world through a blurred lens. He suddenly realises why he dedicated so much time to looking for Sicheng. He realises why he had pedalled so quickly just to reach Sicheng. He realises why his heartbeat has seemed endless today.It’s like the world has come into focus.





	Down By The River

“Taeyong,” Yuta calls out, knocking on Taeyong’s bedroom door, the door swings open at his touch and he is greeted by a shirtless Taeyong dangling off the bed, his foot in the air. Yuta makes a face at him. “Disgusting, put your foot away.”

Taeyong rolls over on the bed and looks up at Yuta. “Come on, you know Donghyuk hates it when you enter this room without slippers,” Taeyong points out accusingly.

“Donghyuk hates anything I do, it hardly makes a difference,” Yuta shrugs, walking into the room anyway. “Taeyong, have you seen Sicheng?”

Taeyong glares at Yuta for a moment, before shoving his head into his pillow, ignoring Yuta who awaits his response. “Answer me,” Yuta whines, poking at Taeyong with his foot. Taeyong in turn plays possum. “That’s fine, I’ll go ask someone else.”

Yuta sighs, carefully closing the door behind him as he exits the room. _Maybe Jaehyun knows where Sicheng is._ Yuta’s unsure of what convinced him to go and find Sicheng, but since it’s something he has decided to do, he doesn't plan to give up.

“Sicheng?” Jaehyun asks, raising an eyebrow at Yuta suspiciously, watching the elder’s reaction carefully. “I saw him three hours ago, no need to worry.” Yuta worries.

Yuta’s face falls, where could Sicheng have possibly gone without telling anyone? Without telling him? He doesn't feel well, thinking that maybe, Sicheng is wandering alone on unfamiliar streets, in a country where the language is foreign to him. _Maybe he’s lost,_ Yuta thinks. _Or maybe he just left because he wanted alone time, shut your over-thinking ass up._

Still, Yuta can’t help but fling himself onto his bed, phone pressed to his chest, waiting for anything from Sicheng, a text, a call; Hell, he’ll even answer his emails for once. Yuta still doesn't understand why he cares so much, when that pain in his side, Lee Taeyong, went missing for two days, he hardly cared as the others panicked over Taeyong (who had his ass whiplashed by Jaehyun as soon as he was found, not that Taeyong minded).

This time, it’s different, Yuta hasn’t seen Sicheng in two hours, and he’s worried beyond all else. Everyone else seems pretty relaxed about it, _Yuta don’t worry, he’s probably at practice,_ he remembers Youngho saying. Practice? Right, what Youngho said may have been the most logical thing he heard all day, then again, he never does expect NCT to be logical.

Where is he? Why did he leave without telling anyone?

A faint buzzing interrupts Yuta’s train of thoughts, he reaches for his phone, the screen light illuminating the room.

 

 **Winko:** Yuta-Hyung.

 **Winko:** Hyung, I’m calling you now.

 

The calling screen appears and it’s as if Sicheng knows when Yuta would finish reading his messages, Yuta hesitates, wondering what exactly Sicheng wants to talk about. _Does it matter? I could talk to Sicheng endlessly._

Yuta picks up, his breathing becoming louder, much to his annoyance. Just how much control has he given Sicheng?

“Yuta-Hyung.” Sicheng’s voice is heavy, a hushed whisper, Yuta swears that he can almost feel the shallow, repetitive breaths on the other side of the line. Sicheng sounds upset, more than anything else. Sicheng begins to cry, softly at first, but increasing in volume as the call goes on. Yuta catches nothing, desperately trying to hear what Sicheng is trying to say. He understands nothing of what Sicheng is trying to tell him through his choked up throat, he does manage to catch two simple things, two simple things that make him grab his coat and run off as fast as possible.

He manages to catch that Sicheng is upset and that he’s at the Han River. He jams the lift buttons, unthinkingly trying to pry the lift door open. _Damn it, hurry up._ The door opens slower than ever on level one and Yuta almost breaks his leg sprinting out, his heart is beating faster than it ever should. For once, the thought of Sicheng brought more than ecstasy to Yuta’s heart, for once he is terrified, livid at the idea that anything in this cold, merciless world would dare to touch his pure, innocent Sicheng.

He grabs hold of the bicycle handles and pretty much jumps on, taking off immediately in the direction of the Han River. He glances back once, to look at the bicycle stand, and Sicheng’s bicycle is gone. How did he miss it? He should have checked the bicycle stand while looking for Sicheng.

Yuta has never ridden a bicycle half as fast as he is now, still, the tires of the bicycle are slower than his heart, slower than the world around him as he desperately tries to cycle even faster. Eventually, the Han River comes into sight, as he pedals closer, Yuta sees him. He sees him leaning against the railings, reaching out towards the water display. He sees the way the lights illuminate his face, bloodshot as it is, it’s still as beautiful as ever. Sicheng is as beautiful as ever.

Thinking of Sicheng, Yuta almost falls off his bicycle, as his legs turn to stone and refuse to move. He stumbles and lets off a small grumble of annoyance, trying to get his bicycle stable again, he fails miserably and Sicheng turns around, his eyes widening at the sight of Nakamoto Yuta, falling off his bicycle.

“Sicheng,” Yuta chokes out, embarrassed to have been seen tumbling onto the ground from the seat of his bicycle. Sicheng’s eyes give him a soft stare of confusion. “Yuta-Hyung,” Sicheng mumbles, failing to cover up his shock. “What are you doing here?”

Sicheng helps to get the bicycle back up and reaches for Yuta’s hand. He pulls him up, before going back to his angsty railing leaning. Yuta joins him silently, eyes on Sicheng, who stares off into the waters of the river. His eyes are swollen and Yuta just wants to hug him, to reassure him that everything would be okay.

He stares at Sicheng for a bit longer, before Sicheng turns to him. “I’m sorry, I just got a little emotional,” he explains quietly, the streets around them are silent, Yuta has never once felt more at peace. “It’s really foolish,” Sicheng elaborates. “I just really miss my family, I miss my home.”

Sicheng reaches out for Yuta’s hand slowly, shy as always. “Yuta-Hyung.” Sicheng fidgets with the buttons on his coat, while Yuta stays distracted by how warm Sicheng’s hand is. “Truthfully,” Sicheng mumbles, almost inaudible, yet it’s the loudest thing in the world to Yuta.

“I called you because.” Sicheng hesitates, before staring directly into Yuta’s sharp eyes, he bites down on his lower lip before a small flame of determination flashes in Sicheng’s eyes. He pulls Yuta closer to him, close enough for Yuta to feel the taller’s breath against his cheeks as he looks up to Sicheng. “Because you’re my home now.”

Yuta freezes, it’s as if all his life, he’s stared at the world through a blurred lens. He suddenly realises why he dedicated so much time to looking for Sicheng. He realises why he had pedalled so quickly just to reach Sicheng. He realises why his heartbeat has seemed endless today.

It’s like the world has come into focus. He understands it well because this is the Sicheng who came speaking a language so foreign to Yuta. This is the Sicheng who drags him out the dorm too many times just to get taiyaki. This is the Sicheng who spills all his emotions to Yuta. This is the Sicheng who gets ice cream on his nose far too often.

And in turn, he’s Sicheng’s home, he’s Sicheng’s heart, he’s Sicheng’s reason for getting out of bed in the morning.

It’s as if the world has come into focus for the first time, like replacing a cracked camera lens with a new one. Yuta makes eye contact with a Sicheng who is far too tired to back away. “And you’re mine.” Yuta isn’t sure of what he means by that, Sicheng as him home, or Sicheng as his entirely. Either way, Yuta doesn't mind, noting that Sicheng’s lips are warmer than his hands.

Just for a moment, standing before the Han River, lips pressed against Sicheng’s, Yuta’s heartbeat is at peace.

  

Neither care enough to notice Taeyong and Jaehyun, standing nearby, Taeyong says nothing, he merely turns around, biting on his lip, and walks away on shaky legs, ignoring Jaehyun who reaches out to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oh god, all three of my fics have been the result of late/sick nights, why do I do this to myself? Anyway, to celebrate more people in my class recognising NCT as godsent legends, I crafted up another shit fic. Yuwin is so precious I want to cry. On another note, I may or may not write a fic based around Taeyong's ass disappearing for two days soon, gotta give my boy that whiplash ;D.


End file.
